


Lan Zhan Destroys Wei; Wei loves it

by FriendlessAnimeLover



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi/The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlessAnimeLover/pseuds/FriendlessAnimeLover
Summary: Idk man, I wrote it drunk, still drunk enjoy the hot mess it was a dare lmao
Relationships: Wei Wuxian & Lan Wanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Lan Zhan Destroys Wei; Wei loves it

“F-fuck!”

Wei Wuxian’s fingernails dug into Lan Zhan’s shoulder blades. God this was amazing. He loved it when Lan Zhan was rough, loved the feeling of his husband’s dick plunging into him over and over until his butt was numb. He loved the feel of Lan Zhan’s teeth as he bit him; he almost came as Lan Zhan drew blood.

“More! More, treat me rougher!” He pleaded, tears seeping out of the corners of his eyes. Lan Zhan was so cruel; he was teasing him, they both knew he could go so much faster, so much rougher. Lan Zhan didn’t say anything; he rolled Wei Wuxian over, and shoved his face into the pillow.

Wei couldn’t breathe. Yes, yes, this, this was what he wanted. Lan Zhan’s thrusts became angrier, faster, greedier. He was hitting Wei Wuxian’s deepest parts; he was destroying Wei’s insides. Wei screamed as Lan Zhan grabbed his hair and yanked him back, fingers curling. He was so close, so close. Lan Zhan buried his teeth in Wei’s sore neck, and Wei’s head swam.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan,” he panted. They came at the same time, Lan Zhan’s hot seed pouring into Wei Wuxian. Wei collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch his breath. He rolled over, watched Lan Zhan regain his bearings. As usual Lan Zhan’s forehead creased as he saw all the bruises he’d left on Wei. A question danced in his eyes. Wei smiled.

“One more round?”


End file.
